1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of steel making equipment and more particularly to an improved gas lance which includes provisions and an arrangement adapted to support sensing devices for the purpose of securing various information relating to the condition of the refractory or bath in a basic oxygen furnace at any given time during the charge to tap stage of refinement or in the periods between these times.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relates to U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,455 patented Nov. 16, 1971; No. 3,827,632 patented Aug. 6, 1974. Patents particularly pertaining to sensor lances are 3,396,960, Aug. 13, 1968; 3,413,852, Dec. 3, 1968; and 3,727,897.
The present invention is an improvement in providing an arrangement particularly adapted to accommodate effectively different types of sensing or other devices which may be utilized in analysing the condition of the bath within the refractory in one or another stages of its refinement from charge to tap and in the periods between these times.